Hero's Come Back!!
Hero's Come Back!!, в исполнении Nobodyknows+ — первый опенинг в Наруто: Ураганные Хроники. Композиция использовалась с 1 по 30 эпизоды. После чего заменён на Distance. Тексты Киридзи= thumb|center|335 px То̄ку дэ кикоэру коэ во хинто ни Хитори мата хитори тачиагару до̄щи Курикаэсу дакэ но фудан до̄ри куцугаэсу Джунби ӣдзэ are you ready? Карададжӯ фурувасу щиндо̄ ни хагэщику учинарасэ ё stomping Таэдзу цуки угокасу call me каварадзу юру га нуцукаму story Come on!! Everybody stand up! Агэро кё̄ ичибан но джикан да Мэ ни мо томарану ханта̄ Дарэмо га мина торико канбан yeah! Come on! Everybody hands up! Матащита на hero's come back!! Дзуджоэ кадзэ юби ору count down Икудзэ 3-2-1 make some noise! make some noise!(8х) HEY YO мо̄ бащо но рисуку ва какуго дэщо Нанкаи корондаттэ тацу кэрэдо Нарэ аи джа дзэ ками хитоэ но сэйщо Ирикунда канджо̄ кидзуки агэта дэщо Мочиагару кансэи га ююки тонару Тачиагарэба има иджо̄ курущими томонау Сорэд эмо саиго ва китто варау Субэтэ сарау що̄ри то кансэи Everybody stand up! Агэро кё̄ ичибан но джикан да Мэ ни мо томарану ханта̄ Дарэмо га мина торико канбан yeah! Come on! Everybody hands up! Матащита на hero's come back!! Дзуджоэ кадзэ юби ору count down Икудзэ 3-2-1 make some noise! |-|Киридзи (Полная Версия)= thumb|center|335 px То̄ку дэ кикоэру коэ во хинто ни Хитори мата хитори тачиагару до̄щи Курикаэсу дакэ но фудан до̄ри куцугаэсу Джунби ӣдзэ are you ready? Карададжӯ фурувасу щиндо̄ ни хагэщику учинарасэ йо stomping Таэдзу цуки угокасу call me каварадзу юру га нуцукаму story Come on!! Everybody stand up! Агэро кё̄ ичибан но джикан да Мэ ни мо томарану ханта̄ Дарэмо га мина торико канбан yeah! (Come on!) Everybody hands up! Матащита на hero's come back!! Дзуджоэ кадзэ юби ору count down Икудзэ 3-2-1 make some noise! What you gonna do? What you gonna do? Таэманаку нари хибики кидзаму Дэджа ву ёри мо гоцуи що̄гэки го Дзэнщин во хищири ханасан break it down Turn it up (Turn it up) хэй кикоэккa? Сакэнда кино̄ мадэ но гото га Кавару даро̄ мадамину асу э Коборэтэ афурэта омои но бун мадэ Мачиниматта show time сайтэчиру щукумэи Дочира ни катамаку що̄хаи но юкуэ Агура каитрэря кё̄ нимо цубурэру Нагащита чи то асэ онорэ дэ нугуэ Нэгаи мо пураидо мо фукумэ субэтэ во сэотта тагаи но хаиго Насакэ во какэтэря дамэ нинару дзэ Тамотэ потэнщару мэнтару мэн Нэко мо щакущи мо матта йо̄ но хӣро̄ Хитобан дакэ но гораню, роман хико̄ О̄ ӣ нэ̄ соннван джа нэ̄ са Kick on the corner мада тари нэ̄ ка? Ицумо то чигау хиджо̄ на джинкаку мамору но са субэтэ Like э та̄минэ̄та̄ Ён каи, го каи дэ тацу хаираито (fly high, yeah!) Исщо коно ба дэ цутаэтару дзо Everybody stand up! Агэро кё̄ ичибан но джикан да Мэ ни мо томарану ханта̄ Дарэмо га мина торико канбан yeah! (Come on!) Everybody hands up! Матащита на hero's come back!! Дзуджоэ кадзэ юби ору count down Икудзэ 3-2-1 make some noise! Мо̄ тащо̄ но рисуку ва какуго дэщо Нанкакорунда ттэ тацу (get it on) Нарэ аи джа дзэ ками хитоэ но сэсщон Ирикунда канджо̄ кидзукиагэта кесщо̄ Made in хююман но дорама но энчо̄ Марудэ моэсакару ёщихара но энджо̄ Эндорэсу саки мо корогару ничиджо̄ Варау ходо бака ни нарэруттэ кото Рэссэифуку мукаикадзэ нио макэн Макикому нандомо дэкуващитэ кита дзэ Икудотонаку тацу коно ба но батору Татакаи ката нара коно ми га батору Ичия ния но тукэдакиба джа Мамору мон га чигау на щирохата во фури на Хи но моэ акогарэру хикагэ во щиру Ӣвакэ ва кикан сорэкосо га real Фаито маидо i'm proud Наникарананима дэ мада уччи янаи дзо Yes ка но джа наи ицука ко̄ варау Нана кара патта кимэру ику дзэ аибо̄ Вакиагару кансэи га ююки тонару Тачиагарэба има иджо̄ курущими томонау Сорэдэмо саиго ва китто варау Субэтэ сарау що̄ри то кансэи Everybody stand up! Агэро кё̄ ичибан но джикан да Мэ ни мо томарану ханта̄ Дарэмо га мина торико канбан yeah! (Come on!) Everybody hands up! Матащита на hero's come back!! Дзуджоэ кадзэ юби ору count down Икудзэ 3-2-1 make some noise! Everybody stand up! Агэро кё̄ ичибан но джикан да Мэ ни мо томарану ханта̄ Дарэмо га мина торико канбан yeah! (Come on!) Everybody hands up! Матащита на hero's come back!! Дзуджоэ кадзэ юби ору count down Икудзэ 3-2-1 make some noise! |-|Кандзи (Полная Версия)= 遠くで聞こえる声をヒントに 一人また一人 立ち上がる同志 繰り返すだけの普段どおり　くつがえす 準備いいぜ　Are You Ready? 体中振るわす振動に　激しく打ち鳴らせよ　Stomping 絶えず突き動かす　Call Me　変わらず揺るがぬ つかむ　Story Come On!! Everybody Stand Up! あげろ　今日一番の時間だ 目にも止まらぬスピードハンター 誰もが皆　虜　看板　Yeah!(Come On!) Everybody Hands Up! 待たしたな Hero’s Come Back!! 頭上　数え指折る　Count Down いくぜ　3-2-1 Make Some Noise! What You Gonna Do? What You Gonna Do? 絶え間なく鳴り響き　刻む デジャヴよりもゴツイ衝撃が 全身を走り　離さん　Break Down Turn It Up(Turn It Up) Hey 聞こえっか？ 叫んだ　昨日までのことが 変わるだろう　まだ見ぬ明日へ こぼれて溢れた想いの分まで 待ちに待ったShow Time 咲いて散る宿命 どちらに傾く勝敗の行方 アグラかいてりゃ今日にも潰れる 流した血と汗　己で拭え 願いもプライドも含め　全てを背負った互いの背後 情けをかけてりゃダメになるぜ 保てポテンシャル　メンタル面 猫も杓子も待ったようなヒーロー 一晩だけのご覧、ロマン飛行 おっ　いいねえ　そんなんじゃねえさ Kick on The Corner　まだ足りねえか？ いつもと違う非情な人格　守るのさすべて Like a　ターミネーター 4回、5回で立つ　ハイライト　(Fly High,Yeah!) いっそこの場で伝えたるぞ Everybody Stand Up! あげろ　今日一番の時間だ 目にも止まらぬスピードハンター 誰もが皆　虜　看板　Yeah!(Come On!) Everybody Hands Up! 待たしたな Hero’s Come Back!! 頭上　数え指折る　Count Down いくぜ　3-2-1 Make Some Noise! もう多少のリスクは覚悟でしょ 何回転んだって起つ(Get It On) なれ合いじゃないぜ　紙一重のセッション 入りくんだ感情　築き上げた結晶 Made In ヒューマンのドラマの延長 まるで燃え盛る　吉原の炎上 エンドレス　先も転がる日常 笑うほど　バカになれるって事 劣勢吹く　向かい風にも負けん 巻き込む　何度も出くわしてきたぜ 幾度となく立つ　この場のバトル 闘い方なら　この身が悟る 一夜二夜の付け焼き刃じゃ 守るもんが違うな　白旗を振りな 陽の目　憧れる　日陰を知る 言い訳は聞かん　それこそがReal ファイト　毎度　I'm Proud 何から何までまだ失っちゃいないぞ(と) YesかNoじゃ無い　いつかこう笑う はなからパッと決める　いくぜ相棒 沸き上がる歓声が勇気となる 立ち上げれば　今以上苦しみ伴う それでも最後はきっと笑う すべてさらう　勝利と歓声 Everybody Stand Up! あげろ　今日一番の時間だ 目にも止まらぬスピードハンター 誰もが皆　虜　看板　Yeah!(Come On!) Everybody Hands Up! 待たしたな Hero’s Come Back!! 頭上　数え指折る　Count Down いくぜ　3-2-1 Make Some Noise! Everybody Stand Up! あげろ　今日一番の時間だ 目にも止まらぬスピードハンター 誰もが皆　虜　看板　Yeah!(Come On!) Everybody Hands Up! 待たしたな Hero’s Come Back!! 頭上　数え指折る　Count Down いくぜ　3-2-1 Make Some Noise! |-|Русский (Полная Версия)= thumb|center|335 px Нитка жизни снова и снова оборвется, И другая нить плестись начнется. Просто так сидеть герой неймется, И лишь именно тогда он вернется! Его мечта переходит в стремленье, Остановиться – его ли решенье? Смело направляйся вперед! Давай! На пути к мечте никому не проиграй! Давай! Давайте вместе встанем! Ведь мы с героем, как гром, нагрянем! На полной скорости пролетаем! И мы в пути своих не бросаем! Да! Давай! Не уйдем без боя! Увидим возвращение героя! У нас энергия словно море! Давай же, 3-2-1, пой со мной! Герой, можешь ли ты достичь своей заветной мечты, Если не погибнешь под давлением судьбы? Роковым днем лишишься веры и любви. О, герой, не перестанешь ли вперед идти И сможет ли тебе всю жизнь везти!? Воспоминания, как песок, унесет ветер, Не давая продохнуть ни секунды, ты заметил? Не стирай слез и улыбку на лице. Сохрани друзей и победи в конце! Давайте вместе встанем! Ведь мы с героем, как гром, нагрянем! На полной скорости пролетаем! И мы в пути своих не бросаем! Да! Давай! Не уйдем без боя! Увидим возвращение героя! У нас энергия словно море! Давай же, 3-2-1, пой со мной Персонажи *Наруто Узумаки *Ирука Умино *Сакура Харуно *Гаара *Саске Учиха *Джирайя *Цунадэ *Какаши Хатаке *Рок Ли *Неджи Хьюга *Тентен *Темари *Канкуро *Чоуджи Акимичи *Ино Яманака *Шикамару Нара *Хината Хьюга *Шино Абураме *Киба Инузука *Акамару *Чиё (Третья и Четвёртая версии) *Орочимару *Кабуто Якуши *Демоническая Статуя Внешнего Пути (Вторая, Третья и Четвёртая версии) *Кисаме Хошигаки *Итачи Учиха *Зецу *Хидан *Сасори (Хируко) (Первая, Вторая и Третья версии) *Сасори (Четвёртая версия) *Дейдара *Майто Гай (Третья и Четвёртая версии) *Шион (Из фильма) *Йоми (Из фильма) *Тарухо (Из фильма) *Кусуна (Из фильма) *Сецуна (Из фильма) *Шизуку (Из фильма) *Куренай Юхи (Из фильма) Прочее *Название ссылается на возвращение Наруто в Коноху. *В целях продвижения Naruto Shippūden the Movie, в эпизоде 24 показаны 27 сцен из самого фильма в опенинге и эндинге, сохраняя при этом тот же трек. *В аниме, после того как лицо Сасори раскрыли, в четвёртой версии опенинга, показан уже сам Сасори на месте марионетки Хируко. *Этот опенинг использовался больше всего - 30 серий! en:Hero's Come Back!! Категория:Песни Категория:Опенинги «Наруто Шиппууден»